


A Little Help

by Novirp13



Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [8]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Fluff, In Which Four is the last Link to recruit, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, The other Links are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Goes a long way(Or, March forward, minions! We have a job to do)
Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	A Little Help

Twilight's entire being churned with dread. Throat clogged. Tears threatened to fall down. And it wasn't because of the sudden teleportation they had, trapped in a forest of a new world without any warning. At least this time, not entirely. No. The cause of the nasty butterfly flying inside his stomach was the sight of his injured teammates.

Sprawling on the cold, hard ground, groaning and cursing just for the sake of it. Some of them were bleeding freely—Sky, arm. Wild, waist. Wind, chest. Warrior, _forehead—_ some of them were coughing blood—Time, Legend, _internal injuries—_ one of them just flat out fainted—Hyrule, _he was using too much of his magic to keep the barrier up, protecting them from the most fatal attack, no—_

Seriously. Wild's monsters were the worst! An army of Bokoblins should not be the norm. Not to mention, silver and infected as well. But of course, it did. Of course, the cub's Hyrule is a neverending warpath (although not as bad as Warriors'). If the situation regarding the enemies prowling around the meadows where normal civilian could easily cross over were this bad, he couldn't imagine what kind of situation it'll be when the malice of the Ganon was still hanging around the atmosphere.

Twilight was the only one who managed to escape almost unscathed, as he fought the fight in his wolf form; the other Links were too busy with their own opponent to realize that human!Twilight was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, frantically rummaged through his backpack and fished out a bottle of fairy. Crap. He forgot to restock the healing items. And he wasn't sure the other had any fairies on them either, just a couple of red or blue potions. Time and Legend couldn't consume that, Twilight wasn't sure if their internal injuries consisted of punctured lungs or not. So, give those to Sky, Wild, Wind, and Warrior, "Hyrule doesn't have any external wounds. No blood on his lips. Maybe he was just tired?" the wolf-man started mumbling in his panic, checking over the unconscious state of their humble traveler, "I'll give blue potions to him when he's awake."

"How about the fairy then? Who's the worst here?" Twilight prodded his mentor on the ribs. No reaction. No broken bones. What about Legend? His index finger didn't even touch him that hard and he immediately curled on himself, "oh, no, no, no. Don't do that, mister!" alright. Of course, _he_ had the broken bones then. Most definitely needed to be treated as soon as possible before it could strike any organs, especially after curling himself into a ball just now. _Reckless kid—._ Legend harshly grunted, letting Twilight rolled his body over. The cork opened with a loud pop, the fairy flew around the pink-haired teen prone figure. Ragged breathing slowed down, sweat stopped pouring from his forehead.

Now that one member escaped from the possible death, he had to take care of the rest.

It was a tiring evening, that day. Mostly mentally, watching his friends squirming and dry heaving broke his spirit bit by bit. He coaxed them to drink the potions, bandaged the cut, and cleaned up the blood. Their weapon— _he saw cracks in Hyrule's sword, Warriors' shield looked banged up. And as always, Cub's blade was destroyed to pieces, ugh—_ was placed at their side, to give them closure, as they most likely will freak out at the sudden change of scenery; they were transported to this new world right after the battle dwindle down, 'disorienting' didn't cut it. Twilight fell on his bum, figure trembling and stuttered sigh escaped from his cracked lips. Now that the chance of his comrades surviving was higher, every energy left within him was sapped away, legs turned into a jelly. He leaned back on the trunk of the tree and, roaming his blue orbs to the sleeping teammates, making sure they weren't uncomfortable with their sleeping arrangement once again, Twilight slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_(Woah! What happened here?)_

_(Hmm. I don't know. They looked capable. Normal monsters shouldn't injure them this badly)_

_(No, no. That kind of beast? Zelda will surely inform us)_

_(Unfortunately, I didn't bring any fairy with me either. You know we're here because we—oh)_

_(Yeah, that could work. If we're lucky, there'll be some fairy visiting them too. We can ask for their help!)_

_(I'll check the forest, you go for the mountain, while you two visit the nearest town_ )

_(Ready? Let's go.)_

_(_ _**BREAK** _ _)_

* * *

Twilight woke up at the smell of a stew soup and a fresh bakery.

His mind was muddled, joints cracked when he stretched like a dog. At first, the thought of Wild waking up early to cook them delicious food as usual lifted his heart, followed by a question of why he didn't spread his bedroll out and lay himself in it yesterday night. Then the debacle of the previous day attacked his memory as ferocious as a rampaging beast and he shot out of his position, orbs wide open. Nothing really changed, thank Goddesses. They were lucky this forest was peaceful enough that they could get a restful sleep without fear of another attack. The smell he caught a whiff off came from the wooden bowl near his feet. Steaming hot and looked delicious, it made his mouth watered.

But…who made this? Their cook just woke up, the smell invited him over just like how it did to the wolf boy. In fact, the other Links just rose up from their sleep as well. Did Twilight sleep-walk and make this somehow? Wild taught him how to make a simple soup, so it wasn't unlikely. Besides, that scenario was more preferable than the idea of someone trying to buy their trust in their hazy state and then completely poisoned them to death. He won't let that happen. Not when he tirelessly saved his friends from the clutch of the God of Death the day before. Twilight stopped them from picking up the food, test-tasting it for their safety. Hey, it was a rash move, he knew. Except, he is the healthiest one out of all the people here. He has a red potion leftover with him, a little poison won't hurt the rancher too much.

Or so he hoped.

When nothing happened, his tensed shoulders instantly relaxed, glad that nothing bad happened. Although another thought of 'his meal may be safe, but what about the other?' flitted through his head, he couldn't do anything. The sigh that escaped his mouth was like an 'okay' signal to them. So, Wind attacked his soup with a gusto, smiling all the way. The rest of them eat a little bit more slowly, Hyrule almost face-planted into the bowl itself. Twilight smiled at the stilted conversation. He didn't think they could venture this world for now, most of them were still weak on their legs. The internal wounds caused Time to feel nauseated. Sky, Wild, and Wind won't stop wincing. Warriors had a nasty concussion. Legend has to rest, didn't want his recklessness undoing the fairy's goodwill. And he won't let Hyrule consumed more than two blue potions for a day just so he could recover twice as faster. He won't let him developed a dependency on this. It's medicine. What if he overdosed on it? _Can you even overdose on a liquid drug? Never had a problem before, but he won't take any chance. Prevention is better than medication_.

No, Wild. He didn't act like a concerned mother.

Anyway, at least they were aware enough to talk and joke. Thanking him for giving them proper treatment and apologized because they couldn't help him in doing so. Time, the other healthiest members among the bunch, offered to take his turn for the night watch. He won't push himself too hard, he'll sit down and won't move from his spot, _okay? Don't be such a stickler for the rule, Twilight. You're going to give yourself white hairs~_

He is _not_ a mother. Stop that, Wild!

As the night fell and he was staring at Wild who put his sword into the Sheikah Slate within the safety of his comfortable bedroll this time around, Twilight mussed.

_Wasn't cub's sword broken beyond recognition yesterday?_

* * *

_(Step away from him)_

_(But he looked like he's in pain!)_

_(I can see that, but we can't help him. Not now anyway)_

_(I don't think he can even hear us in the first place)_

_(Shush! I think someone is waking up)_

_(Didn't I just tell you that no one—besides that blonde kid, maybe—can hear us? And he's sleeping right now)_

_(SHUSH!)_

* * *

Twilight's ears perked up when he heard a pained whimper echoed in the silent night.

He knew where that sound came from. Twilight hoped _it_ didn't happen tonight, Wild really needed the relaxation after all the fiasco of the infected beasts. But then again, a nightmare is called _nightmare_ for that exact reason; they didn't care whether the 'owner's' personal requirements were fulfilled or not. They just wanted to terrorized the poor child. Twilight emerged from his bed and—making sure he didn't wake up Time on accident, who fell asleep in his watch, sitting down—turned himself into a wolf for his descendant to be used as a pillow if need be. Wild said before, that his fur was fluffy, it felt like cotton. The thought of a fighter animal maintaining the state of his look somehow humored him and the kid usually had a funny dream to countered the night terror whenever Wolfie accompanied his sleep. Wild's sorrowful whine petered off as his nose kissed his skin, his breath slowly evened out.

Before Twilight went back to sleep, he thought a foreign voice just squeaked out, _"holy shit! He turned into a dog!"_

Eh. Maybe he was just imagining things. He was half-awake as he trotted to his cub's side, after all.

* * *

The next morning, a mild curry with roasted mushroom was their breakfast.

Wild once again denied his involvement regarding this situation by commenting that, whoever made this amazing meal, he wanted their recipe.

Warriors scratched his nape while he stared at his sparkling, new-looking shield, looking utterly confused.

* * *

Vegetable omelet and Fish pie then followed through.

Two bottles of fairies— _that was definitely weren't there before!—_ rested besides Legend's and Warriors' head, ready to be used.

Hyrule didn't realize his sword gleamed with beautiful light, no cracks nor wear were evident on it.

* * *

_(I told you—)_

_(But…but, the doggie looked so sad!)_

_(What if he wakes up and sees us? We cannot show ourselves to him anymore)_

_(We just need to be careful, then!)_

_(Drop it, guys. You know how he feels about animals and the 'likes')_

_(…fine)_

_(Good doggie, good doggie. It's just a dream. Shh. You don't have to be scared. Your friend is here)_

Wolfie softly whimpered, tears rolled down his half-lidded eyes _(I'm sorry. I know I should've moved faster. I know I should've been stronger. Give me a chance to kill those goblins. So, don't take them away from me. I beg of you—)._ He thought he saw four little men crowding his snout, one of them patted his nose in a calming manner. But no one should be that small, right? No bigger than the size of a Hylian thumb. A fairy, maybe? He didn't see any glow on them, though.

But the dog didn't care about that kind of tiny detail. He just focused his entire feeling on the comforting stroke, the soothing voice that lulled his mind back to haziness. Hylia, he changed into his animal form to consoled Wind this time, yet he got caught in his own terror as well. Seriously….

Whatever creature it was that decided Wolfie required a reassurance to continue on sleeping soundly _(he did. He really_ needed _that),_ he'll thank it tomorrow morning. When he finally reenergized himself and no salty tears obscuring his limited sight any longer.

* * *

(He couldn't find it. Twilight was disappointed. Although he wasn't going to lie and said he totally expected it. For all it's worth, the thing he saw in his stressed-out state may just be his imagination or something)

(The carrot stew and veggie riceballs he held between his hands were definitely not, however.)

* * *

When the fifth day rolled over, his teammates were fully healthy and Twilight's curiosity of their invisible chef (yummy salmon meuniere and glazed meat), malicious spy (unlikely), or nice _savior_ (most likely, _but why won't they reveal themselves?)_ heightened to a higher plane, the foliage of the thick forest suddenly rustled. Everyone stopped their activities, carefully took hold of each of their own blade. The direction of the source of the voice was spotted, every single one of Heroes of Courage held their breath in apprehension; they just recovered. If possible, they didn't want to fight another corrupted beast before they could collect more medicine. Please, please, _please,_ no monsters.

Fortunately, the Goddesses answered their prayers. Instead of a rampaging enemy that will demolish anything standing on its path, the one who approached their impromptu camp was a child. Donned in a tunic of four different colors—it almost like he couldn't choose between those said colors and had a great idea to sew them all up—a green headband circling his forehead and pushing his blonde locks away, framing his smooth complexion. His blue eyes widened in shock (an expression that looked a bit…fake. Twilight didn't know why he got that impression), a nervous smile instantly froze. He coughed once, palms outward and away from the sword hanging on his back to showed the other that he meant no harm.

"Hello, travelers," the kid then spoke, voice delicate and buttery smooth for someone his age(he also looked strangely familiar), "are you lost? My name's Link. I'm a native here. If you don't mind me, I can show you around the place."

_Huh. What a coincidence._

Or Hylia really took pity of them and chose to give them a little break.

Eh, Twilight won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that he already met this new world's Link though, for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Four pretended he just arrived. Even tho' he was stalking them for the last five days :'D
> 
> Four didn't need a stump or a cracked pot or anything to shrink himself. I like to think the earring (that looked like a Minish's tail) was a magic item Ezlo gave to him (you know...because this Four doesn't wear a floppy hat like how canon!Four did lol), so he can turn into a Minish whenever he likes.
> 
> **.**
> 
> **BONUS: After Twilight discovered Four's ability to shrunk himself**
> 
> Twilight: "Wait…you're that strange creature!"
> 
> Four: "?"
> 
> Twilight: "When we first met! You're the one who…uh…consoled me! When I was a wolfie?"
> 
> Four: "Oh, right. Took you a while to finally realized that, huh?"
> 
> Twilight: "So, those meals? Was that your doing too?"
> 
> Four: "Nah. I'm a blacksmith, not a cook. Those are the work of the Minish. The Town Minish made you those delicious breakfasts. The Forest Minish managed to find you some fairies. And the Mountain Minish and I fixed your weapon"
> 
> Twilight: "Should just bring us to the nearest town, buddy. It's easier that way."
> 
> Four: "You remembered how _far_ the nearest town was, right? The other will bleed out before I could even find any help."
> 
> Twilight: "That's true."
> 
> Four: "Besides, it's kinda funny to see you guys so confused~"
> 
> Twilight: "I didn't know you're a mischievous type…"
> 
> Four: *chuckled* "oh…there's _so_ much you don't know about me~"


End file.
